


Glimmer

by hellacluttered



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellacluttered/pseuds/hellacluttered
Summary: Faraday gets a gift for his girl.





	

“What’re you doing around here all day?” you asked, resting the heels of your hands on the edge of the table and leaning against them slightly.

Faraday didn’t spare a glance up at you as he laid down two cards. “Sure you don’t wanna back down when you still got a chance, gentlemen?”

The next man scowled and pushed a pricey-looking silver chain to the center of the table before taking his turn. Faraday finally looked up at you in the corner of his eye, his lips forming a smile around his cigarette. “What’re you doing here looking for me, sunshine?”

“Who says I was looking for you?” you asked.

“Well,” Faraday took a long pull from his cigarette and released the smoke in a steady stream. “Last time I tried to get you something to wet your whistle, you said you don’t drink, so what else would you be doing here?”

You shrugged. “Maybe I want to play.”

He chuckled, his eyes focusing on his cards for a moment before he took his turn and then answered you. “I’d beat you, and that’d defeat my purpose in being here all day.”

You looked at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“Tell you later, sunshine,” he said. “Want a seat?”

You shrugged. “Sure.”

He pushed back his chair and patted his knee, giving you his most charming smile. You raised an eyebrow, saying, “Not now.”

“Later then,” he said before returning to his game.

You just shook your head though you couldn’t help the fond smile on your lips as you left the saloon.

You were out feeding your family’s horses when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around your waist from behind and a stubbly chin nestled in against your neck, almost making you shriek in surprise. “Joshua!” your exclaimed indignantly. He seemed to take pleasure in nearly giving you heart attacks.

“What?” he asked innocently, though his not-so-innocent lips pressed a lingering kiss to your neck as he paused. “You are my girl, aren’t ya?”

His simple words softened your heart somewhat and you turned to face him, pushing yourself up to sit on the top shaft of the fence. “Yep.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said, resting his hands on the fence on either side of you and leaning in for another kiss. But you stopped him, leaning to the side slightly.

“So what was your purpose in being there all day?” you asked.

“Ah, I said I’d tell you, didn’t I?” he asked and you nodded. “Well,” he looked up, squinting into the bright sun. “I wanted to buy somethin’ for you, but as it is I’m a little short of cash. Took care of that today and-” with a flick of his wrist, a silvery ring appeared in his hand, glimmering in the sunlight. “Thought you’d like it.”

“Joshua, is this…?”

“Naw, I’m not askin’ you to marry me,” he said, laughing, as he handed you the ring. “Thought it’d look pretty on you, is all.”

You smiled, sliding the ring onto your finger and holding up your hand to admire it. It was simple but gorgeous, and it fit your middle finger perfectly. “Thank you,” you said genuinely. “I love it! But I feel bad; I don’t have anything for you!”

“You don’t, eh?” he asked, stepping slightly closer to you. “That’s all right, you can make it up to me right now,” he said, and pressed his lips to yours.


End file.
